Kuroko no Basuke! Behind the Scene
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: proses pembuatan episode 18. tapi entah kenapa dorama yang ber-genre sport itu mendadak berganti genre oleh sang sutradara, Akashi Seijuurou. AoKuro! KiseKuro! KagaKuro!


My First fanfic in Kuroko no Basukee~~~ *jeng jenggg~~~

Greget juga kalo ga buat ato sekedar baca doang, dan hasilnya adalah… *gloomy baca fic sendiri* Tonikaku, please enjoy~

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kalo KnB punya Shicchi, pasti KiseKuro everywhere~**

**WARNIG:**

**OOC so pasti, AU -mungkin-, Typo(always) berserakan, YAOI, Sho-ai.**

**Tatabahasa jelek, don't like don't read but REVIEW!**

**Kuroko no Basuke! **

**Behind the Scene**

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Haaaah!" lelaki _tan_ itu terduduk lesu. Terlalu lelah. Pekerjaannya yang menjadi seorang _actor_ disebuah drama -?- baru yang berjudul 'Kuroko no Basuke' itu membuatnya lelah tak karuan. Dia harus berakting menjadi seorang yang Arrogant, dan keras. Ya.. memang kelihatannya sifat itu tidak jauh dari sifat 'resmi' nya.

"_Otsukaresama deshita_,"

"Hmfttt-! Oi, Tetsu! Kau memang dibuat peran manusia _invicible_, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya saat _break_ dong!" keluh Aomine yang sempat menyemburkan minumannya. Ya, temannya, Kuroko Tetsuya juga memiliki peran yang cukup cocok dengan perihalnya.

"Hoy, hoy, aku tidak menggaji kalian untuk bermalas-malasan. Kau! Taiga. Kau sering lupa dialog-mu. Hafal betul-betul atau _say goodbye_ ke alismu yang aneh itu!" ucap sutradara Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Kagami bergidik ngeri.

"S-siap!" Kagami yang langsung merinding disko segera megambil naskahnya. 'Kenapa aku bekerja dengan sutradara psikopat seperti diaaaa!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Tetsu-kuuuuuuuun! Sayang sekali aku 'gak dapat peran jadi manager Tetsu-kun! Huwaaa kenapa harus sama Dai-chaaaan!"

"O-oi! Satsuki! Kau fikir aku juga mau mendengar suaramu yang berisik itu? Tch." Timpal Aomine kemudian lanjut membaca majalah Horikita Mai.

"Dan sebaiknya kau membaca naskahmu daripada membaca majalah 'itu'." Tambah Akashi dengan _backsound_ 'ckresh, ckreshh' dari gunting tercintanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bermain basket. Sangat melelahkan nanodayo…" kali ini Midorima angkat bicara sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Aka-chin… sudah saatnya kita mulai." Ucap sang _cameraman _Murasakibara, Akashi mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai adegan 355 episode 18. " tak lama kemudian semua pemain peran memasuki lapangan upaca- ups. Maksudnya memasuki_ court. _Baik Seirin dan Touou memposisikan dirinya masing-masing dan menyisahkan Kagami dan Aomine ditengah. Berhadapan.

CCCCCCCCCCC

"Kuroko no Basuke! Take one!"

"Adegan 355 episode 18, _Roolling and…. ACTION!" _Akashi memberi komando. Kemudian di tengah _court _terlihat kalau Aomine tengah men-_dribble _bola, diiringi tatapan sangar Kagami. Dengan lincahnya Aomine melewati Kagami dengan mudah.

"Sial! Ini 'kan… _Street Ball_!" ucap Kagami seraya terjatuh ketika Aomine melewatinya. Kemudian memasukkan bolanya ke-ring.

Kagami berdiri, dia bernafas terengah-engah. Terlihat jelas wajahnya dipenuhi keringat. Begitupun Aomine, yang hanya menatap Kagami datar. Kemudian kamera menangkap gambar Midorima dan Kise yang lagi menonton pertandingan dari atas.

"Disemua olahraga, termasuk basket, gerakan dasar yang terbentuk sangat ideal telah diasah sepanjang sejarah olahraga tersebut, nanodayo." Midorima angkat bicara sementara Kise mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya-ssu." Ucap Kise

"Karena itu kau sangat payah, nanodayo." Balas Midorima.

"Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu! Setidaknya berhenti berbicara sesuatu yang susah untuk diserap otak-ssu!" Kise ngomel lagi.

"Itu bukan perkataanku! Itu dari naskaah!"

"_CUT! CUT!_" Akashi memijit pelipisnya. Moriyama sebagai pengatur lampu menggeleng, Mukkun masih makan snack-nya.

"Pertengkaran kalian itu tidak ada di naskah! Ryouta! Berpura-puralah seolah kau mengerti! Dan Shintarou, apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi, itu dari naskah?" Akashi udah diambang _limit_nya. Kalau bukan karena Miyaji menenangkan Akashi mungkin mereka sudah botak.

"Gomen-ssu!" Kise menggunakan _puppy eyes_ no jutsu-nya.

"Adegan 453, episode 18. _Roolling and… ACTION!" _

Aomine melempar bola tersebut dan dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam ring tersebut. Kagami, Izuki, dan Hyuga menatapnya tak percaya.

"A-apa itu? Tubuhnya hampir sejajar dengan tanah. Tapi dia bisa membuat _score_!" Izuki dengan tatapan 'oh-no! that's-impossibru!'.

"Kuso!" Kagami juga memasang muka 'sumpee-luu!'

"Apa-apaan wajah mereka itu…" ucap Moriyama. Akashi tetap diam melihat budaknya *plakk* sedang berakting.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah… aku sendiri! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku sendirian. Aku cuma lemah jika kau memberiku majalah Horikita Mai. Mwahahahahaha!" Aomine tertawa hambar.

"E-eh? Apa itu ada di naskah?" Kasamatsu memandang Akashi.

"Tidak. Tapi biarkan saja, aku mau lihat seberapa kreatifnya mereka." Kali ini Akashi berpangku tangan dan melihat mereka dengan seringaian. "Sedikit OOC tidak masalah," ucapnya. Yang lain _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

Aomine kini berjalan menuju _bench_ tempat dimana Kuroko duduk sebagai pemain cadangan setelah _misdirection_ dan _pass_-nya berhasil dikalahkan telak oleh Aomine.

"Ayo masuk, Tetsu." Katanya. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini. Secara jantan! Bila perlu diranjang sekaligus." kata Aomine ngawur. Kuroko mendadak _blushing_ ditempat.

"Erominecchi! Jangan macam-macam sama Kurokocchi atau kubakar majalahmuuu!" Kise dari atas langsung protes. Kagami garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oi…oi… ini sudah jauh diluar naskah!" komen Kasamatsu lagi berharap Akashi segera bertindak. Tapi sutradara kesayangan author ini hanya diam saja. Sepertinya dia menyukainya.

"Sedikit yaoi juga tidak apa-apa… Lanjutkan Daiki!" ucap Akashi nyengir. Kuroko yang monton mulai berkekspresi kaget. Kasamatsu menatapnya heran.

"Tunjukan padaku… kekuatan bayangan dan cahaya yang baru…" ucap Aomine.

"Hmmm… ini menarik. Sangat menarik. Sepertinya harus dibumbuhi beberapa _pair _yaoi lainnya. Khukhukhu…" Akashi bergumam. Mendadak aura disekitarnya berwarna gelap.

"Aka-chin fujoshi ternyata…" tambah Murasakibara sambil makan m*m*ginya.

"Adegan 556, Episode 18. Roolling and… ACTION!"

Kini Kuroko memasuki court dan berjalan mendekati Kagami dengan perasaan _gloomy. _Bagaimana bisa _drama sport_ seperti ini mendadakk dibuat jadi yaoi oleh sutradara sangar itu. Ini gara-gara Aomine juga…

'Hh! Memangnya kau saja yang bisa berakting seperti itu? Tch! Aku juga bisa!' ucap Kagami dalam hati. Matanya melirik Kuroko yang mendekatinya. 'Here we go…' katanya berseringai ala Ichimaru Gin.

"Ini ternyata lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan…." Kagami membuka suara.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengerti…" ucap Kuroko menatap Kagami tajam. Guratan merah terihat sangat tipis dipermukaan pipi Kagami. 'Kawaii,' pikirnya.

"Kagamicchi jangan ganggu Kurokocchi!" Kise yang masih tidak terima Kurokocchi-nya digoda Aomine dan Kagami mulai gigit pagar -?-

"Kita selalu bertarung bersama-sama. Jika kemenangan itu sangat _simple_, itu terlalu mudah." Ucap Kuroko tegas. Kagami menunduk. 'Uwaaaaaa! Sial! Dia terlalu moe!' pikiran Kagami mulai membuyar.

"Berisik! Aku tahu itu." ucapnya diiringi senyuman lembut Kuroko. Kemudian keduanya menatap pemain Touou.

"_Ikuze_, Kuroko! Dengan kekuatan cinta kita… Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!" ucap Kagami berapi-api. Kuroko ber 'eh' ria. Midorima kacamatanya retak. Kise kena serangan jantung. Akashi nyengir kuda (dilempar gunting).

"Wtf~!" Aomine mulai tidak senang. Ternyata Kagami juga berniat melawannya buat dapetin Kuroko. Tch.

"Tetsu! Jika aku menang… Kau akan menjadi pengantinku!" ucap Aomine seraya menunjuk Kuroko tepat diwajahnya.

"Teemee! Kami tidak akan kalah!" Kagami dan Aomine saling bertatapan sehingga ada aliran petir yang menghubugkan mata mereka. Baik pemain Seirin maupun Touou _sweatdrop_.

"Ahh… ini hebat." Akashi senyum _psycho_-nya ga hilang-hilang. Kasamatsu _facepalm_. Miyaji hanya diam.

"Yaoi… hmph! Aku lebih suka wanita _sexy_…" ucapnya.

"Yah… majulah." ucap Aomine tersenyum lebar.

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi udah nangis bawang melupakan data dari seuruh pemain Seirin.

"Kurokocchi… hiksu… hiksu…" Kise gigit kursi yang ada didepannya.

"Hoi… ini cuma drama…" ucap Miyaji sweatdrop.

Imayoshi mulai men-_dribble_ bolanya. Kini Izuki ada dibelakangnya. Kemudian Imayoshi mengopernya ke Wakamatsu. Dan mereka mencetak _score_ lagi! Namun kemudian Kuroko mulai menggunakan _Ignite Pass_-nya dan mengoper bolanya kearah Kagami.

"Itu _pass_ ketika mereka melawan Shuutoku!" ketus Imayoshi.

"Tapi Aomine juga cepat menyusul, nanodayo." kata Midorima, Kise mulai berdiri dan melihat pertandingannya lagi. Terlihat disitu Aomine mengejar Kagami.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengejar." Ucapnya kemudian megoper bolanya ke Hyuga ketika dia melihat Aomine mulai melompat mencoba meraih bolanya.

"Ada apa, Kagami? Ini _pass_ yang cukup bagus. Ternyata kau tidak rela ya, Kuroko diambil Aomine…" kini Hyuga juga sudah terkontaminasi.

"Bahkan kapten Seirin itu juga mulai ikutan-ssu…" Kise _gloomy again_.

"Hai… _CUT! CUT!_ Kerja yang bagus. Khukhukhu…" kini Akashi kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati mereka.

"Akashicchi~! Kenapa kau mendadak buat drama ini ada unsur yaoinya-ssu! Terlebih lagi itu Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise protes layaknya anak kecil ga dikasih balon sama mamanya.

"Ini adalah _fanservice_… dan ini sangat menarik. Dan Ryouta, bersyukurlah karena aku tidak memasukkan adegan _lemon_ disini." Ucapnya membuat Kise merinding.

"Hai-ssu…"

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Yak… Adegan 786 episode 18. Roolling and… ACTION!"

Ini adegan dimana Aomine dan Kuroko berpapasan. Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tegas sementara Aomine menatapnya tidak minat. Tapi bagi Kise itu tatapan 'Make-one-noises-I'll-rape-you.'

"Kau masih berfikir kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, eh?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya. Karena ini adalah basketku."

"Eh?" Aomine pasang muka ga ngerti.

"Ini drama Kuroko no Basuke. Bukan Aomine no Basuke. Jadi aku pasti bisa menang…" ucapnya. Semua manusia yang mendengarnya sweatdrop ditempat.

"Dafuq!" Kagami menatap Kuroko seolah bilang 'you-don't-say'. Kuroko kemudian mencoba mengoper bolanya dengan cara memukul bola tersebut, tapi Aomine dengan mudah mengambilnya.

"Bahkan Takao tidak bisa mengambilnya… tapi Aomine…." Riko mulai bersuara. Kini Aomine men-dribble bola tersebut, Izuki mencoba merebut bola itu, tapi dengan mudah dilewati. Kemudian Hyuga dan Mitobe, dan tibalah dimana dia berhadapan dengan Kagami dan Kuroko. Kise dan Midorima terbelalak kaget.

BLASH~

Bolapun masuk dengan Kuroko dan Kagami yang terjatuh akibat kurang kekuatan melawan Aomine. Mereka berdua bernafas berat –dengan posisi yang masih terduduk. Kuroko masih membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tapi-

"Hyaaaa~! Tetsu! Lo tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ada yang sakit? _Soon-to-be-wife_ gue gaboleh leceet!" ucap Aomine sambil menggendong Kuroko _brydal style. _

"Teemeee! Kuroko itu punya gueee!" Kagami yang langsung '_on fire'_ langsung berdiri menusuk pinggang Aomine. Dari atas Kise udah lemas ga bertenaga. Melihat Kurokocchi-nya direbut orang itu bagaikan terjebak diplanet alien yang lagi parade dan ditelan oleh bunga raksasaaaaaaa!

"Oke _Cut! Cut!_ _Well done_. Cukup untuk hari ini. Besok akan kita lanjutkan ke episode 19." ucap Akashi yang beranjak lagi dari kursinya.

"Akhirnya drama gila ini selesai juga…" Kasamatsu menghela nafas berat. Dia melihat Kagami dan Aomine yang masih bertengkar. Terbawa suasana sepertiya…

"Kise-kun."

"HWAAA! Kurokocchi! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Kise berdiri dari tempat peratapannya sedari tadi. Midorimacchi sudah pulang ternyata…

"Aku sudah selesai. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Kita?" Kise mengedipkan matanya dua-tiga kali. Kuroko mengangguk. "Kise-kun tidak mau pulang bersama denganku?" tanya Kuroko.

"A-aah! Tentu saja mau! Tunggu aku ambil perlengkapanku dulu."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mereka kini berada di jalan yang sunyi. Yah… jam sepuluh malam pasti sangat sunyi, tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang bermain. Dan baik Kise maupun Kuroko hanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Kuroko masih asik menyedot _vanilla shake_-nya.

"Jadi actor itu melelahkan ya…." Entah kerasukan roh apa kali ini Kuroko membuka mulut. Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maa…"

"Kise-kun." Panggil Kuroko. Otomatis yang dipanggil mengarahkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini Kise-kun tidak seberisik saat di lokasi _shooting_ ya…" ucap Kuroko. Kise memerah. Kalau diingat-ingat memang Kise paling berisik sejak insiden yaoi mendadak yang diperintahkan Akashi.

"Benarkah? Aahaaa…" Kise tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Kalauun disuruh memilih, dia lebih milih ngambil dua kali lipat porsi latihan daripada harus blushing didepan Kuroko. Maluuuu rasanya.

"_Ureshii desu_."

"Eh?" dia mendengar gelas _vanilla shake_ milik Kuroko terjatuh. Kemudian Kise merasa kalau kemejanya ditarik kebawah, dan tentu saja… dia langsung merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Hmmm rasa _Vanilla. _Tidak butuh waktu yang cukup lama buat Kise membalas kecupan tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu kalau pacarku direbut dua orang sangar-ssu!" umpat Kise menahan malu. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kemudian matanya tertuju ke gelas _vanilla shake_ yang sengaja dia jatuhkan.

"Kise-kun… _vanilla shake_-ku…"

"Ahahaha…. Akan kubeli sebanyak yang kau mau, Hime-sama…" katanya.

OWARI

Etto…. Ini fanfic pertama Shicchi di fandom ini. Dan karena ini fic yang pertama jadi buatnya OneShot dulu~ nodayo.

Tolong jangan bunuh saya. Jangan santet saya. Nah… ini emang OOC tingkat akut. Saya aja ga sanggup bayangin Aomine kayak begituan T_T *dibunuh Aomine FC*

Sooo for my sweet dream, review?


End file.
